


Your Face Is A Masterpiece (Youtuber AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Imagine: being a youtuber and you do a “Boyfriend Does My Makeup” video. Surpriiiise! Steve is actually very good at it because he says makeup is like paint and your face is the canvas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 11





	Your Face Is A Masterpiece (Youtuber AU)

Steve sat on your bed as you gathered all of your camera equipment and makeup together. You had seen “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup” videos all over youtube lately and you thought that it’d be fun to do that with Steve. So that’s where you were now. You were centering your camera and light fixtures in your room. Your makeup was set up on your desk. Once everything was ready you turned around, “Okay, babe! Let’s start!”

Steve got off your bed and went over to the front of your bed and sat on the bench. You pushed the record button and started, “Hey everyone! It’s Y/N and, obviously, the title tells you what we’re gonna do. So as most of you know, this is my boyfriend, Steve!” 

You gestured to Steve and he smiled at the camera, “Hey everyone,” he waved.

You then looked back at the camera, “So I have all the basic makeup set up in front of us. Steve, do you know what any of this is?”

“Uuuhhh,” Steve chuckled, “I know that’s eyeliner,” he pointed to your Kat Von D tattoo eyeliner, “I know that’s highlighter,” he pointed to the Fenty highlighter duo, “And that’s lipstick or lipgloss??” he pointed to tubes of Anastasia Beverly Hills liquid lipstick, “Anything else I have no clue.”

“Okay and did you happen to look anything up after I told you we were doing this?”

Steve shook his head, “Nope! I’m not a cheater! I’m a good person!”

You laughed, “Alright, Stevie. Don’t get your boxers in a bunch. I’m just gonna put my hair up and then you can start.” You tied your hair back so it wouldn’t get in Steve’s way, “Hair is up and I’m ready!”

Steve cleared his throat, “I’m really nervous. Oh God,” he chuckled anxiously. He picked up products and looked at the names, “Um? I guess I’ll go with this foundation stick? Is that right?”

You smirked, “I don’t know, babe, is it?”

He groaned, “If you look terrible it’s not my fault!” He took the cap off the foundation stick and began drawing streaks on your nose, cheeks, forehead, and chin. He then took up a blending sponge and began dabbing the makeup all over your skin, “Okay. This looks so far so good.” When your face was fully covered. 

Steve looked down at your desk trying to think what he should do next. He picked up a tube of Tarte Shape Tape Concealer, “Hm…I think I’ve seen you use this…under your eyes?” He unscrewed the top and pulled out the applicator. He made a swipe of it under both your eyes.

You giggled, “Do you know what concealer is for?”

He chuckled, “I think you told me once that it makes you not look like you’re part of The Walking Dead.”

You laughed, “Good enough.”

He then set that down and thought about what to do next. He looked at a palette that had different shades of brown. When he read “Contour Kit”, his eyes widened, “Oh! I know this!”

You bit your lip to prevent you from laughing and Steve gave you a look, “I’m not doing anything!”

“You wanna laugh at me, doll. That’s not nice. I’m trying here!”

You held up your hands, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll behave.”

“Thank you. Now can you turn your head to the left, please?” he collected some product on one of the brushes and began to brush it along your cheek, “Hm. I think that looks right. Okay, other side.” you turned your head to the right and he repeated the process. When he was done, he stepped back, “Look at me, sweetheart.” you turned your head to look at him and Steve stared at you. 

“So, Steve, how does it feel doing your girlfriend’s makeup?” you asked.

He then fanned him face, “God, I’m sweating so much right now! This is a lot of pressure!” You covered your mouth as you laughed, “If I mess up, I have to wipe it off and I basically have to start all over again!”

You shrugged, “Welcome to the life of a makeup user.”

Steve picked up the highlighter duo, “Okay. I know you love this part. I promise not to do a bad job…maybe…hopefully.” he used another brush to collect some product and began to dust it onto your cheek and nose, “Oh wow. Not gonna lie, baby, but you look amazing!” He was starting to get really excited. 

You were bouncing in your seat, “I’m really excited to see.”

“Yeah. Let’s hope it’s smooth sailing from here.” He picked up your eyeshadow palettes and debated which one he should use. This part he thinks he’d do amazing with. Since he’s an artist, he knew what colors would look great together. 

He ended up choosing your NYX Multicolor Professional Eye Shadow Palette. He liked the colors that were given to him. He decided to go for a sunset look. So he went back and forth to a red, yellow, orange, and mustard yellow. He cursed a couple of times when one eye didn’t match the other. During a break, you looked at him and beads of sweat made their way onto his forehead. Cue more laughter from you and a pouty Steve.

“Just need to do the eyeliner and lips!” he grabbed your eyeliner and with a very steady hand, he drew on two thin lines on your lash line, “Lips!” he yelled as he grabbed a red lipstick, “Oh, wait. Just one more thing before this.”

“What?” you asked. He then leaned to you and pecked your lips. He grinned and you smiled, “Dork.”

He shrugged, “Just wanted to do that since you hate when I kiss you when you have lipstick on.” he then took the applicator and spread the product all over your lips, “Ugh! The line looked choppy!” he took a tissue and very carefully wiped some away before repeating the process. When he was done he yelled out, “FINALLY!”

You squealed, “Okay! Lemme see!” Steve picked up a mirror and handed it to you, “Oh my god…”

“It looks bad? Ah man! I thought I was doing so well! I’m sor-”

“No! Stevie! It’s amazing! I look great!”

“Well, you always look gr-”

“Seriously, Stevie! This is a lot better than me! I mean, sure, you forgot to use primer and setting powder, and eye shadow primer, but still!”

Steve was proudly smiling away now, “Really?”

You nodded, “Yeah. I figured you’d do decent since you’re an artist, but this exceeds my expectations!”

He wiped the sweat off his head, “I’m so happy to hear that, doll.”

“Soooo….can you do my makeup more now?”

“Nope! That was stressful! Never again!”

You laughed, “Alright. Alright.” you looked to the camera, “Well that’s it for today’s video. Steve and I actually are going out with our friends and we’ll see what people think of this look. So thanks for watching! Don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe! Bye!” you then stopped the recording and looked at Steve, who still had a proud smile on his face.

“I did great. I really did that!” he pointed to your face.

You rolled your eyes, “Okay. Enough Mister Cocky. Now we need to leave soon to meet up with Sam, Nat, Bucky, and Wanda.”

You gathered your makeup and went to put them back into your bathroom, but Steve caught your wrist, “Wait. Kiss?”

You sighed, “Fine, but only because you did such an amazing job.” You bent down to meet his lips and you felt him smile against your lips.

When you broke apart, Steve mumbled, “You’re a masterpiece, Y/N, with and without makeup.”


End file.
